


Enabler's Lesson

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:03:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9836798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova





	

With a huff, Ruby flopped over onto her bed. “I’m never going to be good enough for Weiss!” She nearly screamed into her pillow. Just the other day, the young Heiress rejected the silver eyed huntress on the grounds of ‘you’ll never be able to satisfy a growing lady like me.’

 

This rejection played over and over in the huntress in training’s head to the point she was nearly in tears. Maybe a bit of an overreaction but she was young and fragile minded. Unknown to her, her older sister Yang saw the ordeal and made her way over to help.

 

_ Weiss is to Ruby like my hair is to me. She adores her. I need to be careful about this.  _ The blonde thought to herself before gently rubbing her sister's back. “Hey, Rubes… come on, talk to me. You know you’re one in the million, so why aren’t you enough?”

 

Muffled by the pillow her head laid in, the younger sister answered in an almost pained voice. “She says I’ll never be able to satisfy her!”   
  
With a half-hearted giggle and sigh, Yang kissed her sister’s cheek  and made her look her way. “Then I’ll just teach you, Ruby! I mean….it’s a bit weird, but I’m your big sister and I’m supposed to teach you the things you don’t know yet.~”   
  
Ruby instantly jumped at the offer, wrapping her sister in a tight bear hug. The young reaper sat up on the side of her bed, now feeling a bit better. “But Yang…” She started, feeling a bit nervous. “Where should we start?”   
  
Pulling her sister to her bed, Yang thought for a moment. “Well, one way to start things off right is with a kiss. Soft and sweet. Show me what you got.”   
  
Ruby looked her sister up and down, a bit nervous and embarrassed that her older sister was  about to teach her how to please a woman and -unknown to her- herself. Her eyes followed the curves of her sister’s body, slowing to a near halt as she finally took in just how massive her sister’s chest was. The blush quickly grew worse before she suddenly matched the shade of her cape. Gulping down her negative emotions, Ruby leaned in and kissed her sister’s lips. Just like Yang said, soft and sweet with a little extra love for good measure. Much to both girl’s surprise, the blonde almost immediately kissed Ruby back, returning the same gentleness.  _ I had no idea Yang’s lips were so soft. They even taste like bananas.  _ Before the younger sister could finish her train of though, the brawler pulled away from her sister with a smile.   
  
“Not bad, Sis.” She could feel her own heart start beating a bit faster as the moment replayed through her head once more. “Now, I want to ask you something. You’re younger than me, but not by much. Do you masturbate?”   
  
Her blush didn’t visibly change, but the look in her eyes showed shock and embarrassment at the question. “Well... Sometimes... “ She answered with a nervous chuckle. “Usually if I take a bath and have time before you three want the bathroom...”   
  
“Good. That covers part of the lesson already then. Pleasing yourself.” She could see her sister’s look of confusion to what she just said. “In order to please a woman,you need to know what sweet spots are on their body. Since you masturbate, you already know them.” Ruby gave a quick nod. “Now, Ruby, I want you to get me wet and excited without touching my pussy. Okay?”   
  
Ruby watched her older sister she she took off her top. Her jaw dropping when she saw just how massive Yang’s breasts looked when uncovered. “Yang…” Was all she could get out before she could feel her own arousal beginning to form in her core. Without hesitation, she kissed her older sister once more, placing a gentle hand on the mounds of flesh bound to her. With a light squeeze on Yang’s breast, she elicited a soft moan from the buxom brawler. The reaper smiled into the kiss, hearing the moan and deepened it, pushing the blonde onto her back and squeezing her breast even tighter. Once more, Yang moaned into the kiss the two shared before she broke it and looked to her sister.

 

“Don’t be scared to suck on them too…” _Please suck on them, Ruby. They’re my most sensitive spots._ As if following orders, the young girl leaned down to lick and tease her incestuous partner’s free nipple as her hand began rhythmically squeezing and kneading her breast other breast. Yang’s moans began to grow louder and louder with every passing moment as now -as if denying it before- she stopped Ruby and panted a bit heavily. “Alright… You got your big sister really horny without touching her pussy…” She moved Ruby’s hand between her thighs so the young girl could feel just how wet she was. Nearly soaked through her panties and starting to leak into her shorts. She let out a soft gasp as Ruby applied pressure through her clothing to her folds. “Someone seems eager to-” Was all she could get out before Ruby wrapped her lips around Yang’s breast, once more licking and teasing her nipple. More than that, Ruby suckled on it like a baby wanting her milk. She wasn’t going to complain though as Ruby began to take charge, her own mind filling with lust for her sister.  
  
Keeping her sister on her back, Ruby slid her hand into the brawler’s panties, pulling them and her shorts down to her knees as a trail of her juices followed suit. Almost instantly, Ruby plunged two fingers into her sister’s core just for Yang to stop her with a loud gasp. “But, Yang…. I’m.. I don’t want to stop…”  
  
“I know, Ruby. It feels good. Really good. And you’re getting excited, but that’s another thing you need to remember. Don’t go too fast. Maybe Weiss would just want to make out a bit as you were both either naked or just in your panties. Don’t wanna go too fast and throw the mood, right?” She was doing her best to stop Ruby from making her cum so quickly. _I never would’ve guessed that incest was such a turn on for me…_   
  
With a playful pout, Ruby nodded and sat back, giving Yang a chance to sit up. “So… what do you suggest we do?”  
  
“Well… I want to see you masturbate. Show me what sweet spots you know are there on yourself.” _This way, I can have some time to calm down._ The fire in her loins, however, would not fade anytime soon. Even if it was her sister, watching women masturbate was Yang’s favorite kink to look up online. Or she’d just peek over the edge of her bed to watch Blake satisfy herself during her heat spells.  
  
Ruby looked to Yang and nodded slowly, appearing nervous again before Yang kissed her. Soft, gentle, full of passion. It quickly calmed the young reaper down from her nervousness. She may have been doing sexual things with someone, but it was with someone she loved and knew would always love her. Now no longer being nervous, Ruby took off her cape and top, letting her small but perky breasts fall out onto her body. Like her sister, she was braless and her nipples were fully erect. Wearing a combat skirt made it easy for her to pull off her body to leave her in just her wet panties. She looked up at Yang’s body, taking in its beauty once more. Reaching her left hand over to her own right breast, Ruby began squeezing and kneading it just like she had Yang’s. She applied visible pressure to her covered core to tease herself and make the experience last longer for the two of them. _I need to give Yang time to take it all in...right?_ Soft moans began leaving Ruby’s lips as she applied more and more pressure between her folds, keeping her panties in the way of being able to completely penetrate her core. Her eyes squeezed shut with pleasure as she reached up with her free hand and grabbed one of her breasts. Gripping and squeezing it hard in her hand, Yang could see red hues form around the younger sister’s fingers.   
_  
__It appears Ruby likes to be a bit rough with herself._ Yang smiled and felt herself reach down, playing with her own covered pussy as well. She, however, didn’t hesitate to rid herself of the cloth that covered her folds. “It’s okay to take your panties off, Ruby. If you cum, you cum. No reason to stop after just once.” It was at this point, Ruby opened her eyes to see Yang, her own sister, rubbing her wet pussy to Ruby’s nearly naked form. Seeing this, the young reaper turned a shade to match her name as she slipped her panties off. Her juices sticking to her panties and forming a quick string of arousal between her sex and her underwear. Moving them around her ankles and then off to the side, she tossed the clothing to the floor to not stain the bed. With a soft chuckle, she got back to work on herself. Her moans only grew louder and louder now that she actually made contact with herself. Heat rising in her loins, she let out an almost inaudible squeal as she cam onto her hand and squirted half of the distance across the room.  
  
Yang gasped and giggled, seeing how far her sister squirted, masturbating in front of her. Before Yang could say anything to her sister or try to keep the momentum going, a familiar raven haired girl walked into the room, carrying a book. “Hey, Ruby, I just came to check on you. Weiss told me--”  
  
The scent of sex and cum hit her naturally heightened sense of smell before she could even finish her thought. “Ooh dust that smells so good…” The kitten was practically drooling before she could even spot her teammates, and once she did, it got oh so much worse for her. Looking up, Blake could see both sisters naked on the same bed, fingers against their pussies and arousal streaked all over the floor and the girls’ thighs. “I guess you heard what happened too, Yang~” She let out a soft purr, making her way closer to the sisters. “Well, I’m going to help in teaching Ruby how to please someone then.”  
  
Both sisters shared a glance and went to say something, but before either could open their mouths, Blake had Yang on her back and two fingers rammed into her backdoor. “Some girls enjoy having their asshole teased and played with, Ruby.” Her golden eyes radiated with arousal already as she glanced over to Ruby. “Keep watch and do what feels right, okay?” Watching Ruby give a soft nod, Blake adjusted herself to be laying behind Yang and began licking at her free hole. Yang didn’t stop teasing her clit for a moment as Blake took control of her.  
  
“And sometimes, Ruby…” Yang started, trying to mask her moans by talking. “Some girls like to switch up who is in control. So, don’t be afraid to take charge sometimes.”  
  
The young leader watched as her sister began being pleasantly dominated by their other teammate. The fire inside her only burned hotter with each passing second she she watched her friend work over her sister so easily. “Don’t be afraid to try new things with her… and don’t be scared to switch who is in charge…” She whispered to herself, having a thought pass through her head for a brief second. “Blake… Hold on a second, please?” Ruby asked as politely yet seductively as she could, which wasn’t very. Blake did as asked and pulled her tongue out of Yang’s anus. The blonde brawler looked up from her position just in time to see Ruby’s ripe and soaked hole over her face.   
  
“It’s okay, Ruby. Go ahead and sit~” Yang clearly wasn’t worried about Ruby taking charge, or Blake for that matter. In fact she seemed to enjoy it. She quickly lapped up what she could of her younger sister’s juices as her folds landed softly on her lips. She wrapped her free arm around Ruby’s thigh and dug her nails in to tease her and try to add to the pleasure. However, this nail digging only lasted so long as Blake forced three fingers into the blonde’s back hole. Her moans were muffled but sent vibrations into the crimsonette’s inner walls with each sound she made. A fourth finger soon found its way inside the girl for a few moments, eliciting more moans from her and into her sister.  
  
Ruby had to bite her lip in order to keep her own moans muffled and to not have anyone outside of the room hear them. “Blake, don’t stop what you’re doing~ Every time you move inside of her, her moans feel soo __good!~ ”  
  
The kitten nodded and adjusted herself to force her entire fist into the brawler. Having to force the appendage into the tight hole caused Yang to scream from the immense mix of pain and pleasure that crashed through her body. Luckily for her, she enjoyed both from time to time. This scream sent an equal wave of pleasure into her little sister, causing said sister to scream just as loudly, both of them squirting onto the one by their hole. Yang coated Blake’s hand and forearm as Ruby covered Yang’s face. However, Blake wasn’t finished with the two, especially with Yang. The young ravonette smirked to herself and wrapped the blonde’s legs round her torso so they were hanging in the air. “Yang?~ Why do you be a good slut and tell Ruby how it feels to have my fist inside of you?” She spoke in a seductive voice, trying to ease Yang into acting like she did whenever the two played together.  
  
Of course, being muffled by her sister’s pussy, Yang’s words went unheard but the noises she made caused her dear sister to spark back to life on her body.  
  
“Ooh~ Oh oh dust, Yang!~” Ruby moaned out, squeezing hard on her sister’s hair, trying to activate her semblance. Which is just what happened, feeling Yang heat up under her body, Ruby’s moans soon became incoherent noises as she grinded herself on her sister’s heated face. Faster and faster she rode, activating her own semblance with little worry for her sister’s face at this point. Lust began to fill her mind and all she cared about was getting off another time.  
  
Blake was easily pleased with this turn of events, pugging against Yang’s thigh as she continued pounding her fist deep as she could into her teammate’s convulsing hole.” My my, Yang~ You’re squeezing pretty tight against me back here. Does it feel that good to have an entire fist in your slutty ass?” More muffled moans from  Yang, but it was easy to tell she was trying to say yes because Ruby was bounced once or twice on her lips. As the little leader landed back on her sister, she felt her tongue penetrate her once more and explore as much of her walls as possible.  
  
A soft gasp left her lips each time Yang found a sweet spot inside of her. This gasp lead into quick moans as Yang prodded -near assaulting- the spot with her tongue. The young girl only gripped tighter on her sister as she looked down to her, starting to feel like she’d burst any second now. “That’s it! Right there, Yang!” She screamed out, releasing her arousal onto her sister’s lips once more. She actually managed to fall forward off of her sister, releasing her hair from her grip and passing out right then and there, extremely happy with the lesson she was just taught.  
  
Yang, now freed from the confines of her sister’s tight pussy, looked down to Blake. “Please, Blake..” She pleaded. “Eat my out. You know I want it.”  
  
“Of course, Yang. I was just waiting for you to ask.” The young faunus adjusted herself the best she could to place her rough tongue along Yang’s slit, taking a long and slow lick to tease the poor girl. “She took in the sweet scent of Yang’s cum from her thighs before sucking and nipping at her clit, sending wave after wave of pleasure over Yang’s body. Unfortunately for Blake, that was all it took to send Yang over the edge and squirt her juices onto Blake’s neck and cheek.  
  


Having felt bad for outright rejecting her leader, Weiss headed back to the dorm room. Opening the door, she kept her eyes low, expecting Yang to be waiting on her to scold her. “Ruby… I came to say I’m sorry. I...I’ve never had someone I actually knew and enjoyed say they wanted to be with me like that… I idiotically got--” Raising her eyes, that’s when she saw it, Yang and Ruby passed out naked in each other’s arms as Blake was on the floor by the window, licking the a glistening liquid from her forearm. “Uh...Blake…?” Weiss asked. “What….what’s going on!?”   
  
“Oh, Yang was teaching Ruby how to please you and make you happy and… I joined in for a bit.” She didn’t even look at the dumbfounded heiress as she cleaned herself.   
  
The pale skinned girl stormed out of the room in a huff of anger. “YOU DOLT!” She screamed, hoping Ruby would hear her. “I can’t believe she’d go and do that with those two… I thought she wanted /me/ not them.” Sighing to herself, the heiress leaned against the nearby wall. “Maybe I’ll just have to prove that I’m better than them!”


End file.
